Aftermath
by GodPen
Summary: I was rather unsatisfied with R V's ending, so I made up my own. One shot, rated for all ages. Dedicated to GoToGirl. Tsukune is confused, Moka is trying hard to be accepted, and Akasha is feeling the loss with all that falls from her eyes


**Hello and good morning! I'm relatively sure that you're here for the summary or title, most people wouldn't press this link by accident. Or if you did, you're a unique person! Yay! Anyway, I was talking with GoToGirl, and we happened to chat about Rosario+Vampire's sort of unsatisfying end. So all the Shinso just suicide? And Tsukune and the others only need a little bit of time to get used to it? Like what? So this is my take on what shoulda happened. Oh and I don't remember how old they are in the manga, but let's just say they're all around 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Moka's POV)

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**

The vampiress cracked open her eyes the size of a slit, a slight groan escaping her lips.

"Shhh… Sleep Mrs. Bloodriver" Of course, being who she was, Akasha opened her eyes, and tried to sit up. Regret and pain seared her chest, and she ceased all efforts to move. The physical strain temporarily forced her thoughts to focus on something else, but when she could clear her mind, she sniffled, and held her tears in. It was somewhat easier to bear through knowing all three had technically been living their lives while she'd lived hers, but the fact that for the first five minutes she'd had her memories they had to go be the big loving idiots they were made the strangest hole in her chest. She had no idea how she would cover it up in front of her daughter later, but right now she needed to let it gape, so she could see how to deal with it.

"Well, I'm up now" She said gruffly. Judging from the smooth voice, it was Nurarihyon.

"You must feel terrible" Akasha huffed. It was always like the silly bus driver to never apologize, never thank others, and to think there was no need for important emotions. He just considered it part of the job. Not to say he didn't feel, it was just he was one of those Yokai who moved on quickly. That had been embedded into the man years ago.

"Yes, thank you for noticing. I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel now," Mako, the school nurse, who had been asked for specifically by Nurarihyon, held up a rather deadly looking syringe. Akasha sighed. "Just get it over with please" When it was over, Nurarihyon had somehow gotten his cigarette out without her noticing. He lit it with the elegance that came with unaccountable practice, and blew floating doughnuts into existence.

"Well?" Akasha demanded. Another thoughtful puff.

"Might as well make the most of it" If there had been a sturdy table she would have slammed her hand down on it. Instead she had to be satisfied with a groan.

"I know that damnit! But how!?" Nurarihyon didn't blink. As usual.

"I really can't say" The vampiress snorted.

"Right. Thanks for the help" But Nurarihyon wasn't finished.

"But if I were you, if I were given a chance to relax, to be normal… I would take it, and do what I could" Akasha was silent, then closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

"You can be really two faced at times" The bus driver chuckled.

"It's nice to see your temper. Bottling things up for too long isn't good for you" Akasha didn't dignify that with a response, instead staring out the window.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"What should I say? Do I look okay? What if she's really angry at me? I… I treated her really badly at times… What if she won't even let us into the room?" Tsukune was unable to answer for a second. Seeing the nervous worrywart… the inner soul of Moka coming from the mouth of the silver haired vampire was still something he was uneasy around. He tentatively reached out and patted her shoulder.

The front desk doctor returned with a clipboard that required a signature for the two of them to see her mother with a visitors pass.

"Uhm… It should be fine… She's your mother after all" Moka sighed, flourished the pen, and took his hand in hers, which caused more tensing in Tsukune than ease.

"Thanks Tsukune" A word of thanks. She'd said it so easily. Like it was an everyday thing for her.

"I'll be back. Washroom" When he was alone with the sink, he stared into the mirror, and a stressed 17 year old with too much on his mind stared back, angry. The reflection grabbed the mirror and Tsukune jumped.

"She was thanking you! Thanking you! Like you did something good! You were the one who lost her her father damnit! Don't just accept it and smile!" Tsukune clung to his hair and shook his head.

"No, no that's not true. Mr. Shuzen sacrificed himself for his wife" The other one scoffed.  
"That's right, and Mr. Shuzen could have stopped Alucard with your help, but no, you just had to go and bring his wife back for him to commit suicide in front of! All you had to do was hold off for five more minutes and you could have beaten him together!" Tsukune sank to his knees on the cold tile floor, and shook his head.

"It's true, it's all true. Why? All I needed was to get a little more time, and it could have gone differently" The reflection sneered.

"And yet… it still happened" And he left. For a few minutes Tsukune didn't get up. But he reminded himself that he was still needed now, no matter what could've happened, and made sure to wipe the stains on his pants before getting out.

When he returned, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari filled the lobby. They probably all felt the same way he did, unsure how to act around the Moka that they all knew was fierce and dominant but was now acting childish and carefree even with her own acknowledgement. He blamed his pale color on the medicine he had been asked to take walking up to them and hugging each, avoiding the bandages as well as he could.

"Hey. How was rehab?" Kurumu shrugged.

"My arm is back to normal, and I can fly again. It wasn't all that bad" Mizore nodded. One of her eye was covered with a patch, and her cast bumped her hips. Yukari seemed to be healing up too. She was able to maneuver well on her crutches, and her wand hung off a sort of belt around her waist.

"It was boring though!" The witch huffed. "You're so lucky that armour of yours can heal you Tsukune" Tsukune tried to not let it get awkward.

"I guess that's one good thing!"

Silence. Then Mizore reached into her pocket and brought out more lollipops.

"Anyone?" Kurumu stared.

"So that's where you kept those things" Mizore blushed a little.

"I think sharing them now would be nice" Taking one, Moka unwrapped it, and began to lick. The others followed suit. They all grinned.

"Yum. Lemon" Even though it was bitter and a little hard to swallow the others kept eating.

"You keep eating this flavor?" Kurumu made a small face. Mizore did a peace sign.

"All the time" There was a moment of quiet sucking, when Yukari smiled.

"I feel like the men who would smoke cigars in respect" Tsukune snapped his fingers.

"Oh hey, later we should head over to the theatre and watch something. Comedy is always great" The others flinched, and Tsukune felt his insides curdle. Really? These weren't human friends, they didn't do movies. He mentally kicked himself. But surprisingly, Kurumu took a shot in the dark, and said that maybe doing something like that would be a good idea. The others agreed, almost guiltily.

"Uhm, excuse me?" A doctor walked up to them, a handful of cards with their pictures on them in one hand. "Are you the visitor's for Ms. Akasha? Moka Akashiya?"

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

"You have a half hour, then we'll send in someone to tell you your times up. Please don't push her too much" He knocked on the door, heard a beckoning, and opened the door for them. Inside was a couch meant for three, a small table big enough for a laptop, a curtained window at the far end, and a heart rate monitor.

"Who is… Moka. Please, come in, sit. All of you" Everyone took a spot in the room, Tsukune stood by the glass, Kurumu and Mizore sat on the sofa, and Yukari laid her crutches beside the table. Moka sat on the bed, Akasha held out her hand, and the doctor politely closed the door.

"…Hey. How are you?" Moka took it slowly, shaking her head.

"No, I should be the one asking you that. How are you doing?" Her mother laughed.

"Fine, the doctors are just making sure nothing's left inside me. The food is okay, but it's dreadfully boring" Tsukune saw Moka's grip tighten.

"That's not what I'm asking" Akasha's facade slipped away. She looked at her hands, both of them, and sighed.

"There was no stopping them. They were all such stubborn bastards" Moka sat up and her voice cracked.

"Stop avoiding the question! How are you feeling!?" Akasha looked into her daughters face.

"So much like your father. Straight to the point" Moka gripped her fist, and broke down.

"How? How can you take it? Dad is… Dad is…" Her dam broke, and Moka began to drown in her tears. Akasha's eyes were moist too, but she kept smiling, bringing her daughter into her embrace. Tsukune thought that if her smile was ever stolen, the only thing keeping the tears back would be gone.

"Shhh… Shhh… Your father did what he wanted whenever he wanted… Though not with me. Never with me… But I suppose he has now…" The mood of the room was heavy, Yukari even having gone over to the comfort of Kurumu and Mizore.

"That's right… Cry… I suppose you're angry… Me too… So just let it out… and when you're done… I want you to tell your father and I what your highschool life is like" Akasha reached to the table beside her bed, and brought a small tablet, one that was meant for honoring the dead. A small picture of Moka's father was taped onto it. And even Tsukune lost himself when Akasha whispered

"I'm sure my husband would tell you he and I don't blame you in the slightest"

* * *

_(Flashback/Issa's POV)_

_"Oi. Aka-chan. What do you think your doing?" Akasha yelped and looked up. Floating above was her husband. Both were a few hundred feet in the air._

_"Did they tell you to go kill yourself?" Touho and Tenmei gasped._

_"Look! Issa left his cave! Everybody run!" The Vampire lord answered. "Shut up you two! Who gave you permission to just go commit suicide with my wife hah!?" Touhou clasped his cheeks._

_"Oh! So scary! What are we gonna do?" Tenmei laughed, slapping his knees. Issa growled._

_"Wanna go?"_

_"Bring it!" Akasha squirmed, bopping her husband on the head. In return, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in, ignoring her struggles._

_"Dear! Let me down! I have to do this!" Issa's brows thundered and he bit Akasha's finger._

_"There. See this?" He held up her hand, only a drop of blood yet to fall. "This is mine. You belong to me. Don't get any ideas" Akasha was speechless, and that's when Issa went in. Pressing his lips to hers, he didn't stop till he ran out of breath._

_"… Still…"_

_"That's just sweet. Now get your hands off her please" Alucard floated down in his human clone. Issa clutched her closer._

_"Or what? You can't even win against a couple greenhorns. Taking on me is like trying to learn how to unlearn walking. Idiot" Alucard chuckled._

_"Still not making any sense. I suppose age doesn't like you old man" Daggers were flung from eyes, and Akasha sighed. Making up her mind, she whispered a few words, and a destruction circle appeared. She wrenched out of her husband's grasp, and flung herself into the circle. Alucard was by her side in an instant._

_"Touhou! Tenmei! Hurry!" Said two shrugged, and hopped to Alucard's side, slugging his arm as a small form of payback "Oh no you don't—" Issa grunted, and struggled, but for some reason he couldn't move. Akasha smiled sadly._

_"Shouldn't have been so thirsty dear" A white light illuminated the city, and Issa cursed loudly._

_"Akasha! NO!" His hand reached out, trying in vain to touch his beloved's one last time. Unable to help herself, Akasha held out hers too, even though it would never reach._

_"Sayonara, Issa-chan"_

_"AKASHAAA! NOOO!" Then he stood up, his tongue stuck out. "Just kidding. Love you honey"_

_Then Akasha was suddenly where her husband had been, and him in her place in the circle._

_"Issa! What are you doing!?" Issa shrugged, grinning._

_"Don't screw with me, you just tried the same thing" Touhou slapped his friends back._

_"Welcome! How does your last moment of life feel?" Tenmei slapped the other side._

_"Long time no see. Let's catch up" Akasha's face was a wet mess._

_"See? They don't have a problem with it. Hell even the idiot agrees" Alucard sighed, rubbing his temple._

_"This cocky prick. Live on Akasha, let the old men look somewhat cool" Akasha screamed._

_"No! Don't!"_

_"See ya Aka-chan. Love you" A light not unlike a camera flash gone off point blank in your face erupted, and the only thing left was a hole._

_"I know… Of course you do… Idiot" Akasha's wings refused to flit, and she tumbled from the sky. Moka was in no shape to catch her, but Tsukune leaped. She fell into his arms, and she clung to the source of warmth desperately. Tsukune took the mother back to her daughter, and the three of them let their emotions fly._

* * *

_(Flashback End/Tsukune's POV)_

**Click… Click… Click…**

The sound of a wheelchair rolling over the dividing lines in a tiled floor was the only sound in the hallway. It was just the three of them, heading down the hallway to Tenmei's old office. Akasha had wished to see it, and asked Tsukune and Moka to accompany her.

Out of respect for Mikogami, they'd decided to wear the usual clothes they would normally wear to school. Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were catching up with Gin and the others, sensitively giving a respectful distance for the day. When they reached the large oaken doors, Tsukune pushed the weighted door open with ease, his vampire blood feeling heavy inside him.

They stepped inside a rather large room. The wallpaper was purple, the room about 10 by 10 meters. There was a desk at the opposite end of the door, a window to the right, overlooking the main building and the sea stretching out beside it, with a painting of a sleeping owl hanging over the fireplace to the left. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a purple carpet outlined in gold patterns went from the door to the desk. There were couches attached to the corners of the wall closest to the doors, both purple, with a table in the middle, similar to a restaurant's.

"Greetings Tsukune, Moka, Akasha-san" Ruby was standing beside the desk, a chirpy attitude about her. The desk was impossibly neat, and Ruby was looking proud. "So nice of you to pop by"

"Hey Ruby" Tsukune mustered a smile.

"So… This is his office huh?" Ruby puffed her chest proudly.

"Yes! Tenmei was a very tasteful person. I still enjoy this layout, and I haven't touched it since he left!" Tsukune marveled at how she didn't falter in her sentence.

_'Since he left huh… That's a nice way of putting it'_ Ruby opened a drawer behind the desk, and brought out a handful of papers. She swished out her glasses, and switched to professional mode.

"Miss Bloodriver. Tenmei left quite an old will, about when he founded the school when you managed to seal Alucard away, and as his personal assistant, I read it over, and it mentions you in three articles, two paragraphs, and a postscript. If I may?" Akasha nodded. Ruby cleared her throat. "I'll just skip to the bit where you would be most concerned. It has a bit of his… personal flair to it. Ahem"

**"My dear Akasha. I leave to you four of my greatest possessions. One, my constant companion, my pen. You remember it right?"** On cue, the quill that lay on his desk rose, and wrote on a notebook that was always open for it: **Long time no see**

**"Second, all the books in my Library. Each and every one, be it fiction, research, documents, pornog— uh… whatever. Just take it. I'm—"** Ruby's voice stumbled, but she kept going. **"I'm dead after all. Haha!"** Akasha shook her head.

"It's not funny dumbass"

**"Thirdly, my school uniform I had made for myself in case I ever had to sneak into the student body for something. It's never been used, and you know how much I don't like wasting things. Ruby'll take care of it all… She's such a dedicated assistant"** Ruby looked as though she wanted to hug the paper, but she hardened herself, and gave the pen a thankful stroke. The feather was the guilty one here; having added that bit much to Tenmei's delighted surprise centuries later.

**"Fourthly, I give you my coffin. It's actually rather comfy, you should try it some time. So that's it, bye!"** Ruby then flipped the page.

"And the P.S.: **Oh yea, I also give you Yokai Academy. Since you're getting a uniform and the library anyway, I figured why not just give you the whole shebang? Aren't I just the best? Best regards, Tenmei Mikogami~**" Akasha looked as though the will had suddenly sprung to life and punched her gut.

"W-What?" Moka and Tsukune were both speechless. Ruby's smile was so hard to describe Tsukune didn't bother.

_'She must be feeling so torn'_ Ruby gave her the papers.

"Well, what will you do now? Do you accept?" Akasha hugged the document.

"Yes, gladly" Ruby clapped her hands.

"Excellent! We now have a new headmaster!" Ruby clapped, Moka and Tsukune joining in.

"Ah, Ruby, could you please change me? I… I want to get back into my uniform" Ruby waved her wand.

"Absolutely Headmaster!" A sparkle of purple, a dash of magic and presto! One fully changed vampire. Akasha smiled, thought Tsukune sweat dropped. Why was the headmaster's uniform a female one with Akasha's exact measurements?

"Thank y—" The door blasted open. Why? Because a small redheaded girl had kicked it open.

"Onee-sama! I'm baaack!" Kokoa leaped into Moka's bosom. Then she saw Akasha.

"What! How are you—?" Moka attempted to explain.

"Kokoa, this is—" Kokoa screamed, causing all to flinch.

"No! Onee-sama is mine! I don't care how you're here, I won't let you take her from me again!" She flung her finger into Akasha's face. "I challenge you Moka! Let's fight, right here, right now!" The elder sister scrunched her face.

"Kokoa! You can't! She's even in a wheelchair! And even if she wasn't—" Akasha held up her hand, stopping her.

"I need some exercise anyway. The only reason I'm in this anyway is cause the doctors wanted to be 200% sure. It's fine, we can tell her when she calms down"

"I don't need anyone to explain anything to me I'm not a kid anymore!" Moka was skeptical, but allowed her mother to go on.

"I suppose I can referee the match then"

* * *

(Kokoa's POV)

They'd agreed not to start the fight in the room, and headed outside.

"Ready?" Both participants nodded, and Moka thrust her hand down. "Begin!" Kokoa zoomed in first, calling her servant.

"Kou-chan!" The reliable bat flew into her hands, becoming the favored spiked mace. The one mostly used for beating up any who stood against her.

"Take this!" Slamming the mace into the Earth, a shockwave was created, heading toward Akasha. But she nimbly stepped around all the cracks and got closer.

"I've been practicing with Mikogami, ever since Onee-sama went to fight! There's no way you can beat the new me!" Akasha didn't reply, and got within three meters of Kokoa.

"Kou-chan!" The bat shined, and surprisingly, transformed into a sword. Both Moka and her mother raised and eyebrow. More of a katana really, the sword was something that required more finesse than most weapons, something as they knew she'd always declared "I don't have time for!"

"What do you think of me now Onee-sama?" Kokoa huffed proudly. "Look at how fine this edge is!" Before Akasha could close the gap, Kokoa made a surprising leap, and thrust the sword, and when it didn't connect, followed up with a few complex maneuvers, involving rapid flips, a leg sweep, and a sharp uppercut. None landed. Akasha simply twirled, her skirt not even frayed, and Kokoa snapped.

"Stay still!" She thrust her sword forward, and Akasha did a twirl, spinning to the side to avoid the blade, and at the end of her spin, delivered a straight fast punch to Kokoa's chin. The younger female was out cold.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

With his heightened senses, he could feel those two watching from the rooftop building. They weren't trying to hide, it was just Ruby and Moka's attention was on watching the battle at the moment, and their thoughts elsewhere so they hadn't yet been detected. He turned around, and jumped to them. They didn't react, only watching, observing Kokoa and Akasha's moves. He could hear them whisper their incredulity.

"She's the real deal," He saw Kokoa make the thrust. "You two should go to her, I'm sure there's a lot of things you want to say" The pair didn't even look him in the eye, then disappeared. Tsukune smiled, following them back down.

* * *

(Akasha's POV)

Leaning down, Akasha did what was embedded into her body. After Kokoa lost a fight no matter what, she would always run to find her. '_After all, there was no way I would let her go to Gyokuro that— oh dear, I almost said something unladylike'_

"Kokoa dear? It's all right now. You just need to suck it up and hit a little harder next time" Kokoa was instantly awake.

"Aka?" Then she looked hard at Moka. "How come you say what she said? It's not fair; you even have Aka with you! Just let me have Onee-sama! That's all I want!" Akasha sat on her legs, and she brought Kokoa in closer.

"My stringless puppet" Kokoa eye's widened, and she looked at her elder sister.

"Onee-chan… It isn't… It can't be… No way…" Moka nodded, and Kokoa began to cry.

"Akasha" Said vampire had wet eyes again, but she spread her arms a little wider, recognizing the presences.

"My, you've all gotten so big" Kahlua and Akua Shuzen were standing above her, unsure of what to do now that they were in front of their "Other" mother.

"Oh you two are idiots" Moka rushed forward, pulling them both into an embrace with her mother, and soon, there were five blubbering women in a heap, too happy to say anything.

Ruby created a small bench with her magic, gesturing for Tsukune to sit. He did. They didn't speak, just watched. Tsukune promised later he would tell them how this insanity was all possible, but that would come later. Right now, he would just let them have the feeling he'd survived on when he was still human: The hope of a returning family.

* * *

**Woot! I'm done! And I'm really proud of this chapter! I actually like it a lot, my favourite so far actually. I hope you do too, because when I read the last couple Rosario+Vampire chapters I was like WTF cause Moka's dad wasn't even there for the battle with Alucard. Oh look, they were in a war and no hospital! Last year of school with no injuries** **whatsoever! No explanations!** **This was just a spring of the moment thing, I'm trying to work on my Wattpad account so please no expect anything more than this!**

**This is dedicated to GoToGirl, because she was the one who fired up an idea for this. I wonder where this is gonna go? Go check out her work, I specially recommend What's Meant to Happen, Will. One of the better works on this site. It's a Rosario+Vampire fanfic in an Alternate Universe! Basically in the human world. Check it out!**

**\- Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


End file.
